


daddy please

by schwifty_rick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwifty_rick/pseuds/schwifty_rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby, you come alive when i touch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy please

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and short and was purely written to calm me down when i was really hot and bothered one night.

It’s 2:41AM. The house is quiet; still. The room exhales its heady musk, intoxicated. Rick's breath is hot and thick. Morty moans, low and deep, and arches his back further. Rick’s teeth clamp down on Morty’s nipple. It hurts.

“A-Ah, Rick - !”

Rick releases the angry red tip, tongue lapping up the abused flesh. A shiver runs down Morty’s spine, his dick throbbing so fucking hard. It hurts but _shit_ , he wants more.

“Shut up, you fucking…you piece o-of shit.” Rick yanks on the younger boy’s hair, shoving his head all the way back. Morty yelps, unable to move from the position. Trapped. Just how Rick likes it. His cock is shoved up so far he can feel his balls slapping against his grandson’s ass with every jerk of his hips.

Morty’s lower lip quivers as his hands desperately reach down to soothe the mounting ache.

“P-Please - !”

“No,” Rick grounds out, voice firm.

The older man’s hands untangle from sweaty hair and clasp around two thin wrists. He presses them together tightly, feeling the bones scraping against each other. Morty whimpers.

“I told you, no touching.”

Rick uses his free hand to squeeze Morty’s firm, perky little ass. He feels the tension building, but he’s not ready yet.

“Morty, beg for it. Beg for my cock.”

“O-Oh please, Rick - I mean, _Daddy,_ p-please let me cum.”

Rick smirks, wraps his hand around his grandson’s prick and begins to pump him hard and fast. Morty’s hips jerk forward from the sensation, and Rick can feel his hands twitching beneath his grasp.

“Ahh, mmm, s-so good…”

Morty’s moans are fucking pathetic and wonderful and Rick wants to drown in them. He looks at his grandson’s flushed face, mouth parted helplessly. Sweat dripping down the side of his face, shoulder bloodied and bruised from an earlier bite. The kid is thoroughly fucking ravaged and Rick takes pride in knowing it was  _him_ doing it.

“You ready Morty? Daddy’s about to - to give you what you want.”

Rick thrusts faster, closing his eyes and letting his control slip. Morty’s ass is so tight around his cock it almost hurts. As the boy’s moans get louder, Rick feels his balls constricting.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for Daddy.”

“..Ah! F-Fuck!”

Morty spills himself into Rick’s hands, panting and heaving and messy. Rick’s not far behind - cock throbbing and pulsing as he empties himself into his grandson’s tight heat. He groans lowly, panting and breathless, and looks down at the mess beneath him, feeling powerful.

He smirks.

Morty's flushed and covered in both of their fluids, basking in the post-orgasm haze. Rick slides down the bed, arm thrown behind his head, one leg propped up on the other. He waits for Morty to regain his senses - the damned teenager always felt things a thousand times more intensely then he did. Almost made him miss the days of an overactive hormonal driven body. Almost.

"You alive?"

Morty stretches, yawns, and curls up into Rick's side. 

And it's in this moment that Rick realizes he enjoys this moment more than the sex itself. He doesn't look into it, doesn't question it. Just closes his eyes and savors the moment.

He knows it won't last forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me on tumblr! @schwifty-rick


End file.
